The Lost Child
by Mitsuo Miharu
Summary: Naruto yang takut pulang kerumahnya malah bertemu orang-orang yang malah menjadi teman mainnya sehari-hari. Saksikan bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu!/Kamu mungut dimana, Saki?/Eehh, Saki ga mungut tau! Emangnya Naruto guguk apa!/Kemudian onyx dan safir terus saling beradu tatap/TheLostChild!/AU/OneShoot/RnR?


Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

Bola mata berwarna emerald itu mengerjap berkali-kali melihat seorang bocah berkulit tan sedang menangis tersedu-sedu duduk disebuah ayunan yang ada di taman.

Haruno Sakura—nama bocah perempuan yang memiliki mata emerald tadi berjongkok didepan bocah yang sedang menangis sedari tadi, karena bocah itu terisak sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bocah pemilik emerald pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah bocah berkulit tan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya nya pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Namun, anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Sakura pun tegak dari posisi jongkok nya.

Lalu, dia menggoyang bahu si anak laki-laki bersurai pirang. Bocah itu pun terganggu, dia pun membuka matanya menampakkan bola mata berwarna biru. Hal pertama yang dilihat disafir kepunyaannya setelah mengeluarkan cairan asin adalah pantulan matanya sendiri di manik hijau jernih seorang gadis kecil.

**.**

**.**

**The Lost Child (c) Mitsuo Miharu.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : OOC, alur kecepatan, chibi SasuSakuNaruIta, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**SasuSaku, NaruSaku, slight ItaKonan.**

**.**

**One Shoot/AU**

**.**

**Anak itu adalah teman baru kita.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, tangan mungil gadis berhelaian pink itu menggengam sebuah tangan mungil lainnya. Gadis kecil itu memimpin perjalanan, menuntun si bocah bermanik safir yang baru ia temukan.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang 'ditarik-tarik' oleh gadis kecil berpita merah dikepalanya.

"Ke tempat Sasuke-kun dan Ita-nii!" Dia menjawab dengan riang. Namun anak laki-laki tadi mengernyit heran "Siapa itu?" Jejak-jejak air mata masih membekas dipipi dengan tanda seperti kumis bergaris tiga itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan mungil yang saling bertautan tadi terlepas karena gadis kecil tersebut melambaikan tangan nya kepada dua orang anak laki-laki yang baru sudah keluar dari mengantri es krim "Sasuke-kun! Ita-nii!" Teriaknya dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa dia teriak-teriak?" Seorang bocah kecil bernama Uchiha Sasuke bertanya pada kakaknya. Dan, kakaknya pun membalas "Haha, entahlah. Ayo, Sasu." Itachi—Uchiha Itachi nama sang kakak, hanya tersenyum lalu menuntun adiknya untuk mendekat kearah seorang gadis cilik yang meneriakkan nama mereka berdua.

"Sakura-chan." Panggil Itachi. Adik kesayangannya, Sasuke, menatap dengan tatapan sinis pada 'makhluk' yang digeret oleh Sakura.

Setelah menyerahkan es krim pada gadis kecil bernama Sakura, Itachi bertanya perihal seorang anak kecil bersama 'adik' pink nya itu "Siapa itu Saki?" Namun yang ditanya hanya menggeleng "Sakura ngga tau." Alis Itachi bertaut.

"Namamu siapa, hm?" Itachi agak menundukkan badannya sedikit.

Dengan malu-malu anak laki-laki yang ditanyai oleh Itachi menjawab "N-Naruto, Nii-san." Itachi pun membalas dengan anggukan.

Kini Sasuke besuara "Kamu munggut dimana, Saki?" Ucapnya dengan sinis sambil menatap dingin pada bocah disamping Sakura.

"Eehh, Saki nggak mungut tau! Emangnya Naruto guguk apa!" Sakura yang baru mengetahui nama Naruto secara tak resmi membantah ucapan Sasuke. Naruto pun hanya membalas tatapan tajam milik bocah berambut raven itu. Sementara Itachi yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari mereka ber tiga masih memakan es krimnya sambil menonton percakapan yang terjadi diantara anak-anak kecil barusan.

Sakura pun menolehkan kepala pink nya ke Naruto "Salam kenal Naruto. Aku Haruno Sakura. Kakak ini namanya Uchiha Itachi—" Sakura menunjuk ke Itachi, Itachi pun melambai pelan "Dan yang itu Uchiha Sasuke, adik nya Ita-nii!" Gadis kecil berhelaian merah muda itu berkata dengan riangnya.

Naruto pun mengangguk pelan "Kenapa kamu tadi menangis?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto sambil menjilati es krimnya yang agak meleleh. Sementara Sasuke juga menjilati es krim, untuk Itachi dia sudah sampai digigitan akhir.

"Naru kabur dari rumah." Ucapnya dengan enteng sambil mengembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"E—EH?! Kenapa?" Itachi dan Sakura kaget. Sementara Sasuke sudah mulai memakan cone es krim, tidak peduli.

"Kaa-chan memarahi Naru, jadinya Naru kabur dari rumah-ttebayo."

Itachi memandang khawatir "Nanti kaa-chan nya Naru khawatir loh." Sedangkan Sakura mengangguk sambil memakan habis es krim miliknya.

"Biarin! Biar kaa-chan tau kalau Naru lagi sedih..." Naruto berkata lirih. Sakura menepuk pundak bocah bermanik safir "Biar Naru ga sedih lagi, kita main aja yuk!"

Namun bocah berambut raven yang baru saja menghabiskan es krimnya menolak "Eeh! Sasu ga mau main sama dia!" Sakura pun merenggutkan dahi lebarnya "Ya udah, Saki aja yang main bareng Naru." Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak setuju "Saki ga boleh main sama dia! Saki Cuma boleh main sama Sasu!" Dasar bocah egois.

Itachi yang dari tadi balas-balasan e-mail dengan pacarnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam yang ada di ponsel miliknya "Sudah jam dua belas. Kita pulang dulu yuk, makan siang." Ajak Itachi pada adiknya dan teman adiknya.

"Naru gimanan Ita-Nii?" Tanya Sakura pada kakak Sasuke.

Itachi terlihat berpikir sejenak "Ya, sudah. Ajak saja Naru sama kita." Namun, lagi-lagi Sasuke menolak keputusan itu "Jangan ajak dia, Nii-chan."

"Sasuke." Itachi berusaha menegur adik bungsunya. Sasuke pun hanya mengembungkan pipi nya sebal.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, ketiga bocah berumur sekitar tujuh tahun itu mengekori anak laki-laki yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari mereka. Sepanjang jalan Sakura yang ada di tengah Sasuke dan Naruto—paling banyak berceloteh. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Naruto tertawa. Sementara Sasuke menatap datar Naruto dan Sakura.

Hari ini, orang tua Sakura dan Sasuke serta Itachi sedang tidak ada dirumah dikarenakan sedang menghadiri sebuah acara kantor. Oleh karena itu Itachi disuruh menjaga dua orang bocah bersurai pink dan raven. Dengan senang hati Itachi menerima tawaran disuruh menjaga adiknya dan teman adiknya.

Itachi sudah menganggap Sakura adalah adiknya sendiri, sama seperti dia menyayangi Sasuke. Dia pun tahu bahwa adik ravennya menyukai Sakura. Rumah Haruno dan Uchiha pun bersebelahan. Mereka bertiga sering bermain bersama.

Jari Itachi masih menari diatas ponsel sedang mengirim e-mail. Hebat Itachi, diusia dua belas sudah mempunyai pacar, sebegitu lakunya dia. Sasuke mencibir melihat kakaknya yang dari tadi hanya menatap ponsel "Nii-chan e-mailan terus sama Konan-nee!" Itachi pun hanya menyengir.

"Nii-san sudah punya pacar yaaa?" Naruto bertanya antusias pada Itachi.

"Iya Naru! Konan-nee cantik loohh." Satu-satunya gadis kecil diantara tiga pria kecil itu menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya Itachi jawab, sambil membayangkan rupa Konan saat mengantarkan catatan pada Itachi yang saat itu sakit. Itachi hanya tersipu malu mendengar pacarnya dipuji.

"Ahahaha Ita-nii malu!" Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Itachi.

**Grep**

Tiba-tiba tangan mungil Sakura di pegang oleh sebuah tangan yang lain "Sasu juga punya! Ini pacar Sasu!" Pamer Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto pun shock, sedangkan Itachi sweatdrop sambil terkekeh kecil jarinya masih mengetik membalas e-mail Konan yang baru saja masuk. Gadis kecil yang baru saja dideklarasikan sebagai 'kekasih Sasu' hanya tersenyum sambil tersipu.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya sampai dikediaman Uchiha. Saat sampai, ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan dua belas lewat tiga puluh menit. Apa yang membuat mereka lama sehingga sampai jam segini? Mungkin gara-gara pertengkaran kecil Sasuke dan Naruto dalam rangka merebutkan Sakura tadi.

Itachi yang telah melepas alas kaki nya langsung masuk dan pergi kearah dapur. Bocah-bocah itu pun mengekori, kemudian duduk manis. Sedangkan yang paling tua disana memanaskan sup tomat dan kari yang telah disiapkan Mikoto untuk anak-anaknya, dan Sakura. Dia pun mewadahi nasi. Sakura ikut membantu Itachi, sedangkan dua bocah yang berbeda warna rambut sedang saling adu tatap. Mereka duduk bersebrangan, terlihat kilatan tak tampak dari keduanya.

Makanan pun sudah tersediakan. Mereka bertiga, dua bersaudara Uchiha, dan seorang gadis kecil Haruno sudah mulai menyantap makanan. Sasuke mengambil porsi yang banyak untuk sup tomat. Karena buah itu memang favorite nya. Naruto dari tadi hanya diam. Dia memandangi tiga orang lainnya yang sedang makan. Itachi yang telah meninggalkan 'Konan nya' sebentar untuk makan menatap kearah bocah surai pirang itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa Naruto?" Tanya nya pada anak bermanik biru muda itu "Umm..., itu Nii-san apa ada ramen?" Itachi menghentikan suapannya sebentar "Ada. Kau mau ramen?" Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Itachi memasakkan untuk Naruto. Setelah ramen itu masak barulah Naruto mau makan.

"T-terima kasih Nii-san." Dia berterima kasih pada kakak dari Sasuke.

"Hn. Sama-sama." Ucap Itachi sambil memakan kembali nasinya yang sempat terabaikan.

Sakura pun memandangi Naruto yang baru saja mengganti menu makanannya "Naru, kok makan ramen sih? Naru harus makan nasi biar sehat, begitu kata ibu Saki!" Nasihat yang diberikan kepada Naruto oleh Sakura.

"T-tapi kan ramen makanan kesukaan Naru!" Naruto berusaha menghentikkan aksi brutal Sakura, yaitu mencampakkan makanan kesukaannya yang belum terjamah olehnya sama sekali.

**Bruk**

Ramen cup itu telah dicampakkan kedalam kotak sampah oleh Sakura dengan tidak senonohnya dihadapan Naruto, Itachi, dan Sasuke. Keadaan hati Naruto dan Itachi sama. Yaitu sama-sama tertohok oleh aksi brutal seorang gadis kecil Haruno.

Naruto yang tertohok hatinya karena makanan kesukaanya dicampakkan begitu saja, sedangkan Itachi tertohok hatinya karena ramen instan buatannya dibuang di depan matanya sendiri.

"Sup tomatnya Sasu habisin ya!" Ujar Sasuke yang tidak bisa membaca suasana. Sakura langsung menghentikkan tangan Sasuke yang akan mengambil mangkuk yang berisikan sup tomat "Jangan Sasuke-kun! Bagi ke Naru ya?" Tanya Sakura yang dijawab Sasuke dengan cibiran karena tak bisa menolak Sakura.

Sambil merenungi makanannya, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang terlihat lahap memakan buah berwarna merah itu, ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Bocah yang ditatap oleh Naruto menyadari, dia pun menatap anak laki-laki bermata safir itu dengan tajam. Namun yang ditatap bukan membalas malah memakan nasinya dalam diam. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran.

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan siang para tiga bocah berumur sekitar tujuh tahunan bermain bersama, sedangkan Itachi sendiri merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sekarang yang pemuda kecil itu lakukan adalah mengobrol dengan Konan via telepon.

Mereka bertiga cepat sekali akrab, walaupun Sasuke masih gengsi dengan Naruto, dan sebaliknya. Tetapi, terlihat kadang mereka bermain robot-robotan milik Sasuke bersama. Walaupun begitu masih saja bocah berambut raven dan bocah berambut pirang berkelahi kecil, dengan Sakura sebagai penengah mereka. Tak terasa sudah berjam-jam para bocah itu bermain bersama. Sekarang sudah jam empat sore. Tiga anak kecil itu pun sekarang bermain sekolah-sekolahan, atas usul Sakura tentunya.

"Nah, Saki yang menjadi gurunya!" Ucap Sakura sambil berpura-pura sebagai guru "Sekarang, pelajaran menggambar!" Lanjutnya sambil membagikan selembar kertas pada kedua anak laki-laki didepannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto—berperan sebagai murid, hanya menjawab dengan malas. Pasalnya, mereka tidak mau bermain sekolah-sekolahan. Ketika mereka menolak ajakan si bocah berhelaian pink, Sakura langsung mengamuk. Dan seketika maupun bocah bermata safir atau bocah bersurai mencuat langsung tunduk dihadapan monster pink yang sedang mengamuk.

Sasuke dengan lancar menggambar buah kesukaannya. Naruto melirik sedikit kearah kertas milik Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan coretannya. Naruto yang melihat itu tanpa sadar tangannya mulai menggambar 'seseorang'.

* * *

"Sekarang kumpulkan gambarannya." Sakura yang sekarang menjadi guru mereka berdua menghampiri. Kedua bocah laki-laki itu menyerahkan selembar kertas yang diatasnya telah ada coretan abstrak.

Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan jepang melihat kertas yang diserahkan Sasuke. Dikertas putih itu tertera gambar tomat, tetapi garis yang dibuat oleh Sasuke mencong kemana-mana sehingga membuat tomat itu seperti tomat benyek. Sakura hanya terkikik melihat gambar yang dibuat oleh adik Itachi, pemilik gambar pun mendengus malu.

Sekarang tiba Sakura melihat gambar Naruto. Alisnya bertaut melihat apa yang Naruto buat. Apa Naruto menggambar hantu? Soalnya, Naruto menggambar seseorang dengan rambut yang panjang, rambut itu terlihat berkibar-kibar. Bocah laki-laki berkulit tan itu pun mewarnai rambut itu dengan warna merah. Ditangan orang yang Naruto gambar, dia menggenggam sesuatu. Panci kah? Dan juga orang itu memakai celemek berwarna jingga. Walaupun amburadul Sakura masih bisa mengenali benda-benda apa yang digambar si bocah pirang.

"Itu kaa-chan." Ucap Naruto lirih "H-hiks.. kaa-chan.. Naru pengen ketemu kaa-chan.. Huaaa!" Tanpa disangka-sangka Naruto malah menangis tersedu-sedu lagi. Sakura jadi panik, Sasuke pun berucap "Cengeng kau dobe, jangan menangis!" Bocah dengan rambut mencuat itu membuang mukanya, malu. Dasar. Sudah egois , tsundere pula.

Benar saja Naruto langsung berhenti menangis karena dikatai Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto langsung pergi keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Gadis berambut merah jambu pun berlari menyusul Naruto sambil menarik lengan milik Sasuke. Meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang bermimpi kencan dengan Konan.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengejar Naruto yang gesit. Peluh keluar dari wajah mereka. Ternyata tujuan Naruto adalah taman tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali tadi.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara masuk ke indra pendengaran mereka bertiga "Naru-chan!" Mereka bertiga mengetahui jika suara yang memanggil nama Naruto barusan adalah seorang wanita. Lebih tepatnya ibu-ibu atau bisa dibilang juga tante-tante.

Tampaknya bocah yang dipanggil tadi sudah mengenali suara itu, buktinya dia langsung mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Sepertinya, ikatan batin antar ibu-anak adalah benar adanya.

"Kaa-chan! Maaf Naru pergi dari rumah ga bilang sama kaa-chan lagi!" Seru Naruto sambil menubruk seorang wanita berambut merah yang diketahui adalah ibunya.

"Maaf, Naru. Kaa-chan memarahimu tadi dan melarangmu makan ramen." Sesal ibu Naruto "Tidak apa-apa kaa-chan, mulai sekarang Naru akan sering makan nasi biar sehat!" Ia tersenyum menampakkan giginya, kemudian ingatan Naruto melayang pada jam sembilan pagi tadi.

(Flashback)

_Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar langsung memanggil ibunya yang bersurai merah itu "Kaa-chan! Tou-chan mana?" Tanyanya agak berteriak. Dia pun mendengar suara yang berasal dari dapur "Tou-chan pergi memancing." Jawab Kushina. Naruto pun langsung pergi kedapur._

_Bocah yang surainya sama dengan ayahnya tersebut duduk manis di kursi meja makan. Dia melihat disitu ada telur, sup wortel, dan dua buah sosis._

"_Kaa-chan Naru ingin makan ramen!" Kushina mendelik kearah Naruto "Naru! Kaa-chan kan sudah bilang kamu harus makan nasi biar sehat! Jangan mie terus!" Tegur ibu bersurai merah tersebut menceramahi anaknya._

_Naruto mengelak, "T-tapi..." Kushina mengangkat pancinya, rambut merah nya berkibar melawan gravitasi "Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Naru harus menghabiskannya!" Kushina pun langsung pergi dari ruangan itu setelah memarahi anaknya yang pemilih._

_Naruto tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan makanan kesukaannya. Dia mengobrak-abrik lemari penyimpanan bahan makanan. Semua benda telah ia keluarkan._

_Cit! Cit!_

_Tiba-tiba indra pendengaran bocah itu menangkap suara. Itu adalah suara tikus._

"_AAAAAA!" Naruto yang panik terus berlari, sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa ia telah keluar dari rumahnya yang bersahaja. Bocah bermanik safir itu takut masuk kembali. Takut akan tikus. Takut akan Kushina yang akan memarahinya setelah melihat dapur yang telah dipenuhi bahan makanan. _

_Dia pun memutuskan pergi ketaman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, cukup 15 menit jika berjalan ayunan yang kosong kakinya tergerak kearah situ. Dia memikirkan kembali kejadian yang lalu, perasaan takut kembali melandanya. Setelah itu dia malah menggerutu kesal sambil menyalahkan ibunya. Masih sambil terisak-isak._

_Lalu datang lah seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda._

(End of flashback)

"Maaf kaa-chan, Naru yang memberantaki dapur tadi..." Lagi-lagi ia berucap lirih, takut ibunya mengamuk.

Iya, Naruto tak salah perkiraan. Sekarang rambut ibu nya tergerak mulai berkibar-kibar. Tak salah lagi mengapa ibunya dijuluki '_Habanero merah berdarah' _dulu. Sasuke maupun Sakura langsung bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan didepan mereka berdua. Namun, tak lama rambut itu langsung kembali kesemula. Kushina memukul pelan kepala pirang Naruto.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Naru jangan nakal lagi ya!" Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum kearah putra semata wayangnya. Kushina melirik kepada dua bocah kecil berbeda gender yang bersama Naruto tadi "Siapa mereka Naru?" Tanya Kushina sambil membelai kepala Naruto.

Naruto menjawab dengan riang "Yang ini Sakura-chan!" anak laki-laki itu menunjuk Sakura, Sakura pun tersenyum manis "Yang ini Sasuke!" Naruto menyengir kearah Sasuke. Sasuke pun membuang mukanya, malu lagi.

Kushina tersenyum lembut "Jadi kalian yang menemani Naru bermain ya? Terima kasih ya!" Sakura pun tersenyum manis kembali, sedangkan Sasuke berekspressi datar.

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura heran. Pasalnya setelah berpamitan Kushina dan Naruto masih mengikuti mereka. Setelah sampai didepan kediaman Uchiha barulah Naruto berbicara "Ah. Teme! Sakura-chan! Aku lupa bilang kalau rumah ku ada diujung sana. Kita sering-sering main ya!" Naruto menyengir lebar. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya membuat helaian pink nya bergoyang.

"Oh, iya. Sakura-chan, aku menyukaimu!" Teriak Naruto lalu berlari menyusul ibunya didepan yang sudah agak jauh.

Sakura pun mengeluarkan semburat merah diwajah nya "Saki milikku!" Ucap Sasuke garang pada Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan mungil milik Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke pun saling menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sepertinya kebersamaan mereka tak akan berhenti pada sore ini. Dan juga akan ada pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang akan terus berlanjut, apalagi Sasuke mengetahui Naruto menyukai Sakura juga. Mereka akan sering bermain bersama lagi, karena kenyataannya rumah mereka berdekatan.

Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura masuk kembali kedalam kediaman Uchiha menemui Itachi yang masih terlelap.

Dan Naruto serta Kushina juga memasuki kediaman mereka yang disambut oleh Minato yang telah membawa hasil pancingannya.

**.**

**.**

**Persahabatan itu seperti pelangi. Penuh warna.**

**.**

**.**

**The end.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Aaahhh apa-apaan iniii wkwkwk Aku tahu cerita ini gaje, tapi tangan ini tanpa bisa dikendalikan terus menerus mengetik diatas keyboarrdddddd**

**Saat mau buat chapter BHFW yang baru malah kepikiran buat cerita kayak gini, dan akhirnya aku buntu ide untuk BHFW maafkan saiaaaa**

**Akhirnya bisa juga menuntaskan hasrat buat menyelesaikan dan mempublish fict ini huehuehue**

**Syudah ah, saia ga banyak bacod lagi, eh btw yang belom tau sama Being His Fake Wife bisa baca di profilku #promosiceritanya**

**Review dun forget **

**Bbyeeeee**


End file.
